


Salvation

by asaloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream-Eater Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Prompt: Sastiel. Castiel is a dream-eater. He comes to Sam, who is plagued by nightmares, and promises  him many good nights of sleep. Eventually, Cas has to take his payment… All of Sam’s dreams.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://waldostiel.tumblr.com)

  
Sam wakes from his dream with a start and lurches forward in bed. The sweat-soaked sheets bundle around him, sticking uncomfortably to his clammy skin.

An unfamiliar hand comes to rest on his shoulder as his heart races.

It’s a touch that seeks to reassure but causes Sam further distress. He tries to recoil but the hand holds him secure in place, strong, and he can’t. “Hello, Sam.” The voice is a low rumble and Sam blanches. He starts to wonder if he has woken up at all… Is this another dream? “You have no reason to fear me,” the voice continues, softer now, lulling Sam until his eyelids begin to droop. “I am Castiel, and I come offering salvation…”

 

 

It’s an offer that Sam can’t refuse.

 

 

Castiel comes to Sam in a rustle of feathers. It’s been a month since the deal was made and Sam feels uplifted, thankful. He lifts the sheets, a wordless invitation, and Cas slides into the bed next to him, curling into Sam’s side. “Hello, Sam,” Castiel murmurs. “What would you like to dream about tonight?”

Sam brushes the hair from Castiel’s face and smiles. For such an ancient creature, Castiel maintains an air of innocence. It’s hard not to form an attraction to the man who he holds in his arms each night, and who brings him such wonderful dreams. “Home,” Sam replies. “I’d like to dream about home, Cas.”

Castiel smiles a small smile, a reserved one. “Of course, Sam. Close your eyes.”

 

 

It continues like that for another few months.

Sam starts to talk to Cas before he sleeps. He tells him about his hopes and aspirations; he tells him about the future he envisions for himself, how he wishes it could include Castiel too… Castiel, in return, starts to ask questions. He’s curious about Sam. He’s never shown so much interest in a human before.

 

 

It’s after six months that Sam kisses Castiel for the first time. He draws him in close, a hand caressing his stubbly cheek, and presses their lips together. It starts chaste but grows steadily more fervent. When Castiel whispers anxiously into his mouth, “I’ve never—” Sam cuts him off with a teasing nip.

That night, they learn each other in a way that is altogether more intimate. Cas leaves bruises on Sam’s collarbone and, later, when Cas asks, “What would you like to dream about tonight?”

Sam whispers, “ _You_.”

 

 

It’s the ninth month that sees Castiel become conflicted.

Sam doesn’t understand when Cas refuses to sleep next to him, chooses to sit near the open window instead. “Cas? What’s up?”

Castiel doesn’t look at him. He stares out at the moon and the stars instead, evasive. “You have three months,” he reminds Sam. “Three months and then I take my payment.”

Sam furrows his brow in confusion. “So?” He wonders aloud. Honestly, he hasn’t put much thought into his side of the bargain… He trusts Cas. “You take my dreams, right? The good and the bad, like you said. I don’t care… I just…” And then he starts to worry. “You’ll still come and see me?”

Castiel looks at him, eyes wide. “You don’t understand,” he realises. “You don’t even know…”

“Know what, Cas?”

“I will take more than the dreams that come during sleep, Sam.”

 

 

Sam doesn’t talk about it after that.

Castiel knows he’s been researching, that he understands… He won’t be the same once Castiel has stolen all of his hopes and dreams; in fact, he’ll be nothing more than a shadow of his former self, a shadow who lacks direction…

Castiel has never felt so much remorse. He needs to feed, though. He has to.

 

 

Month twelve comes too fast.

Sam embraces Castiel the moment he arrives in his room, buries his face into his neck and holds him like it’s the last time… Castiel supposes it _will_ be… He might as well be ripping Sam’s soul out for all that will be left of him.

Sam’s eyes are wet when he draws back, offering Cas a watery, reassuring smile. He has never blamed Castiel, even though he should. Castiel was the one who tricked him into making the deal, after all. “Hello, Sam,” Castiel breathes, his own eyes glistening with unshed tears. It’ll be the last time, he thinks. “What would you like to dream about?”


End file.
